Love in the Library
by The Raccoon
Summary: Leshawna and Harold were just innocently making out in the library when it became much more than a make out session...


**AN: TDI never happened, and the characters are in their senior year of high school. Enjoy.**

It was an evening after school in Maclean High. Usually, people who stayed late after school were cramming for exams, or just nerds looking for their daily indulgence of literature in the library. In that particular library on that particular evening, a certain redheaded geek had something else in store for him. Leshawna and Harold were alone in the school library, making out in a secluded part at the back of the library. The tension started to grow as both of the two lovers were starting to get pretty horny.

"Gosh." Harold commented in awe. "You're a pretty good kisser."

"Oh I can do much more than that." Leshawna seductively replied as she put her hand into Harold's pants and started to feel around. Harold squealed from the unexpected touching of his privates. The sexual tension rose as Harold slipped his hand inside of Leshawna's bra, and massaged her luscious, chocolate covered cleavage. Leshawna started to quietly moan as Harold then slid his hand under Leshawna's pants and underwear and fingered her. Leshawna was starting to get hot so she striped off her shirt and bra to allow Harold to see her plump healthy breasts. The sight was such a turn on that Harold started to fell the blood rush to his lower regions, as his heart rate increased and his body temperature rose. Leshawna gave Harold a hot kiss, which caused him to fall back. Harold was pinned down on the ground under Leshawna's weight, and one thing was for certain. Leshawna had sexually dominated him. She voluptuous girl then stripped herself and Harold of all their clothes leaving each other completely nude. Harold's penis became a humongous boner as he saw Leshawna's breasts hang in front of his face. Harold then came and sucked on his lover's tits. It didn't last long for Leshawna turned around and sucked on Harold's big fat cock, whilst she played with his balls.

"Oh yeah…" Harold growled as his face turned beat red. Then he started to lick Leshawna's clitoris. About five minutes later, Harold put on a condom from his back pocket and in no time, Leshawna was then riding the fuck out Harold, as she rode Harold's throbbing cock. Leshawna was moaning like crazy. And Harold felt like he was about to pass out from the large amount pleasure.

"Oh momma, this feels so fuckin' great!" Harold commented. "Give daddy some sugar baby!"

"Honey, I'm going to cum!" Leshawna screamed as the two lovers finally climaxed together.

"AHHHH!" They both yelled as Harold ejaculated into Leshawna's pussy.

"Oh baby, that was amazing!" Leshawna said. "Lets fuck again, just one more time?"

"Sure, but only if I get to be dominant this time." Harold bribed.

"Fine." Leshawna relatively agreed.

So, Harold put on another condom and started to gently hump Leshawna.

"C'mon Harold, you can do better than that." Leshawna commented.

So Harold started to do her a little harder.

"Faster baby, harder!" So, Harold started to bang Leshawna so hard, that the tip of his cock hit the walls of Leshawna's vagina, and you could hear Harold's hairy balls bouncing against Leshawna's supple ass.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Leshawna screamed in pleasure.

___

Mean While in the principal's office Chris Maclean was typing something up on his computer when he heard really faint moans of pleasure that he could barely hear with his aging ears.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard something coming from the library…" Chris thought. He knew that students would stay over after school and had a feeling something was up, so he got up to investigate.

___

"Ohh, Ohh, OHHHHHH!" Leshawna and Harold had finally finished making love to each other.

"I love you." Harold said.

"I love you too." Leshawna replied. The two hormone crazed lovers were about to kiss when a loud male voice made itself heard.

"Leshawna! Harold!" Principal MaClean yelled. "Put your clothes on, and get to my office, now!"

"Aw, shit." Harold mumbled to nobody in particular.

As Leshawna and Harold were walking down the hall Chris was lecturing them about their actions.

"This is third time this week Harold! THE THIRD TIME!!!!" Chris screamed in utter frustration.

**The Moral of the story: If you're going to have sex, don't do it in school.**


End file.
